Hermione's summer
by I-LOVE-DRACO
Summary: A story told in hermione's POV of her summer, Draco/Hermione late chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me it would be a waste of time.  
  
Also this is set in the trio's 7th year.  
  
Hermione' summer.  
  
Chapter 1: The Burrow,  
  
Hermione stepped up to the fire place said a quick Goodbye to her parents and said "The Burrow" and she was gone.  
  
Hermione lay sprawled on the Wesley's floor until Ron pulled her up "Hello Hermione"  
  
"Hey Ron"  
  
"Is Harry here yet?"  
  
"Yeah we picked him up last night" said Ron  
  
"Hello Hermione dear" said Mrs Wesley  
  
"Hello Mrs Wesley and Harry" said Hermione noticing that Harry had just walked in.  
  
Harry stood there starring at Hermione for a full minute before he found his voice.  
  
********Harry's P.O.V**********  
  
I had just come out of Ron's room and then I saw Hermione who didn't look like Hermione at all she was wearing a very tight top and tight pants and she had grown a lot over the summer and her bushy hair had been transferred into the most beautiful soft sleek hair imaginable.  
  
***************************************************************** "Are you okay" said Hermione to Harry.  
  
"Yeah fine" said Harry  
  
Mrs Wesley walked out of the room just as Fred and George came bounding in the room talking about there latest invention when they saw Hermione they stopped dead and Fred said "She's got breasts"  
  
George said "I cant wait to see her in a bikini"  
  
"I am a girl if anyone had notices before now" she said and stormed out of the room to find Ginny.  
  
Hermione went to Ginny's room and found her sprawled on her bed.  
  
"Hi Ginny" said Hermione.  
  
"Hi Mione"  
  
"You look great and I love the hair"  
  
"Thanks Ginny you look great to"  
  
"Are you ready to go to the beach" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah let's go" said Mione.  
  
"Because there were so many of us we need to double up" said Mrs Wesley.  
  
"Okay Ginny and Harry"  
  
Ron and Hermione"  
  
"Fred and George"  
  
"And I'll go with your Dad"  
  
They started flying but Hermione noticed that Ron kept making his hand slip on purpose.  
  
"You are a sick pervert" said Hermione to Ron.  
  
By that time they were at the beach so they stripped into there bathing togs, All the boys were watching Hermione take off her top onto she was wearing her roxy bikini.  
  
Fred and George wolf whistled and the other boys just starred.  
  
"Oh really" said Hermione  
  
And Ginny and Hermione wandered off to find a nice place to work on there tan.  
  
After a while Hermione started watching the people going passed and she noticed this one guy he was cute.  
  
He looked familiar he had blonde hair hanging loosely round his head and a great body; he had sunglasses on so she couldn't see his eyes.  
  
He turned to Hermione and Ginny not knowing who they wolf whistled not knowing who they were, the boy came sat down next to Hermione and took off his glasses... 


	2. Oh my Gosh

Hermione's summer  
  
Chapter 2: Oh my gosh!!!  
  
"Draco" said Hermione in surprise.  
  
"Hermione" he said.  
  
"You've certainly filed out" he said.  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself "I think you're gorgeous"  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione and moved closer to her at this moment Ginny left them and walked over to find the boys.  
  
Hermione and Draco moved closer, Draco laid his hand gently on Hermione's hand and said "Do you want to go for a walk"  
  
"Sure" said Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand along the beach for a while then sat back down again.  
  
"I certainly didn't think I would be here with you this summer" said Draco.  
  
"Same here but I'm glad I am" said Hermione.  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hermione blushed and they kissed again except on the lips.  
  
Just then Ginny came walking over to them "Sorry to interrupt but were leaving Hermione"  
  
"I'll see you at Hogwarts" said Hermione not wanting to leave.  
  
Draco kissed Hermione and left.  
  
"Wow Hermione" said Ginny later back at her house.  
  
Hermione and Ginny got back home and changed into a bra and knickers, they were going to give them self a facial, Wax their legs, pedicure and a manicure.  
  
They sat down doing each others nails and started talking about Draco when Ron and Harry came in.  
  
"What are you doing" said Ron.  
  
Fred and George came bursting in at that moment and saw Hermione wearing her bra which was revealing and said "Wow" said Fred.  
  
"Are we in Heaven" said George.  
  
"If you 4 don't mind would you please leave" said Ginny.  
  
The boys left and Hermione told Ginny all about that afternoon.  
  
"Do you think you'll see him again" said Ginny.  
  
"I hope so" said Hermione.  
  
Hermione went to bed not knowing that she would see Draco sooner than she thought. 


	3. Oops!

Hermione's summer  
  
Chapter 3: Oops!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione woke up late that night and heard someone tapping on her window she got up and opened the window and Draco Malfoy was sitting on the side tapping on her window.  
  
She opened the window and said "Draco what are you doing"  
  
"I had to see you" said Draco.  
  
"I'm glad you came" said Hermione.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps coming so she pulled Draco under the covers of her bed and pretended to be asleep.  
  
The footsteps went right past Hermione's room and stopped.  
  
They started kissing and fooling around a bit, next thing they knew they were both naked and lying in Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock and said "Draco shouldn't you get going wont your parents worry"  
  
"Your right" said Draco.  
  
Draco got up and dressed and jumped out the window.  
  
Hermione lay down again and thought about what had just happened.  
  
It was morning now so she got up and got dressed, she went downstairs to find Ron and Harry there eating breakfast.  
  
Hermione helped herself to some food and sat down she had just eaten a piece of toast when she felt sick "I think I'm going to be sick" she said rushing for the bathroom.  
  
This kept up for the next week so she decided to do something about it.  
  
She looked in a book that she had gotten for her birthday and summoned up a Pregnancy Test  
  
She waited nervously and went to check on it she nearly fainted.  
  
(Sorry cliff-hanger and sorry it's so short please review) 


End file.
